Kibano
How Kibano joined the Tourney Kibano was a martial artist who was, in the anime, a self-proclaimed master of all the world's martial arts. In the manga, however, he is merely a practitioner of multiple fighting styles. He competed in Genkai's tournament, ostensibly to become stronger. He was defeated by Yusuke in the first round due to a cigarette being placed on his belt and the lit cigarette marked his location allowing Yusuke to hit him accurately with his spirit gun. It is unknown if he died or if he was merely incapacitated. Though it can be reasonably assumed that he survived, as his spirit gun couldn't even kill Iwamoto at the time. It is also later stated by the Doctor that Yusuke had "Never killed a human before." After losing his fight with Yusuke, Kibano sought to rebuild his strength for a rematch. He trailed a boxer named Balrog to make him train him for his battles. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates with his helmet beside him. After the announcer calls his name Kibano sets on his helmet then builds up his muscles as the camera zooms saying "People call me Kibano. I am a master in every style of martial arts, and I live to test my own limits." Special Moves Big Arm Bomber (Neutral) With his powered up arm, Kibano charges his opponent and slams the arm into them. Enmassed Leg Drop (Side) Kibano powers up his legs to jump forward, kicking his opponent with his leg shins. Wing Swipe (Up) Kibano powers up his arms and jumps into the air swinging them three times. Double Choke Slam (Down) Kibano reaches his arm out. If he hits, he raises his opponent up by the throat and slams him/her down, then does it again in the opposite direction. Banzai Missile (Hyper Smash) Kibano grabs his opponent and swings him/her over his head several times before tossing them away from him, causing them to spin wildly into the ground. Overdose Rampage (Final Smash) Kibano powers his muscles to a large size and runs at his opponent. If he hits, he gives a series of 9 punches, then 7 kicks, then grabs his opponent by the head, and kicks him/her in the side, then moves back exhaling, then finishes with a stronger Big Arm Bomber, knocking his prey away. Victory Animation #Kibano slowly circles his arms and says "Have you decided not to fight?" #Kibano takes off his helmet, then does a sweeping kick and says "All the brain power normally concentrated on sight, sense and smell is redirected to sensing a person's spirit." #Kibano does a rising kick, then reaches his arms and says "Aikido, taekwondo, savate, karate, all of it. You couldn't even scratch me." On-Screen Appearance Kibano runs in and applies his helmet saying "What a strange power." Trivia *Kibano's rival is a boxer for the Four Kings of Shadaloo, Balrog. *Kibano shares his English voice actor with Arlong, Android 14 and Hercule Satan. *Kibano shares his Japanese voice actor with Brood, Rez, Sage Date, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Garo Master, Rocktite, Pyribbit, Exeggutor's right head, Seth and Noob Saibot. *Kibano shares his French voice actor with Afro Samurai, Mongke and Ryo Utagawa. *Kibano shares his German voice actor with Master Eraqus. *Kibano shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rtas 'Vadum and Ashleigh. Category:YuYu Hakusho characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters